


And the Kite in the Tree

by RainRomanoff



Series: Jazekiel Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Dorks, Fluff In The End, M/M, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: "They were supposed to be having a nice picnic lunch at a local park, but somebody had to be a hero. A little girl had been flying her kite and a sudden wind gust tangled it in a tree. She approached them and introduced herself as 6 year old Jaden. When she asked for help, Jake just couldn't say no to her. Now he's attempting (but mostly failing) to climb the tree to get her kite."Based on the prompt "Will you just hold still?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part 4 to the Jazekiel Drabble Challenge, based on the prompt "Will you just hold still?" I hope you enjoy it!

They _were_ supposed to be having a nice picnic lunch at a local park, but _somebody_ had to be a hero. A little girl had been flying her kite when a sudden wind gust tangled it in a tree. She approached them and introduced herself as 6 year old Jaden. When she asked for help, Jake just couldn't say no to her. Now he's attempting (but mostly failing) to climb the tree to get her kite. At this point, he's about 15 feet off the ground and has around 10 more feet to climb before he can reach the kite.

"Be careful!" Ezekiel yells, covering his eyes against the sun to see the vauge outline of Jake.

"For the thousandth time, I am bei-" Ezekiel's heart stops as the branch he's holding snaps and sends him plummeting towards the Earth. He immediately grabs Jaden and turns her away. For the most terrifying moment of Ezekiel's life, Jake doesn't move. When Jake groans in pain, he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He kneels so that he's eye level with Jaden. Her brown eyes are filling with tears and her small hand covers her mouth.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. I just need you to get your parents and tell them to call an ambulance. Can you do that for me?" Jaden nods, brown curls bouncing with the movement. After she's taken off, he rushes towards Jake and kneels next to him. He tries to sit up, but Ezekiel gently pushes him back down with a hand to his chest. He wears a dazed look on his face, his eyes are wide and pupils dialated.

"No, no, no. Don't move your head." Jake ignores him and tries to move his head to look at him.

"Jake, please don't. Hold still. Will you just hold still?" Jake finally obeys and keeps his head still, allowing Ezekiel to examine his injuries. His left leg is bent in a place it's not supposed to bend and as far as he can see, he most definitely has at least a concussion.

"'Zekiel?" Jake reaches for him blindly and Ezekiel grabs his hand and places a kiss to his knuckles.

"I'm right here. I'm right here."

"My leg hurts." Ezekiel frowns and begins rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb.

"I know. It's going to be okay. Just try not to move." Ezekiel reassures him.

"Okay. Okay." Jake whispers, hand tightening around Ezekiel's.  
Jaden comes running back towards them with two women in tow. The taller of the pair freezes a distance away and stops Jaden, turning her away from them. The second woman kneels across from Ezekiel.

"The ambulance is on its way." Ezekiel nods numbly. When the paramedics arrive, they ask Ezekiel to step aside. He lingers nearby, eyes glued on Jake. Jaden's parents stand next to him, the shorter of the two holding Jaden's sleeping figure in her arms.

"What's your name?" The taller woman asks, trying to distract him.

"Ezekiel." He responds quietly, wringing his hands as the paramedics place a cervical collar on Jake's neck.

"I'm Maya and this is my partner Janice. We're really sorry this happened." Maya places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Jake screams in pain as the paramedics move him from the ground to a stretcher. Ezekiel nods, fighting tears away. His throat tightens and he can barely breathe. After years of never letting anyone close to him, of never letting himself love anyone or anything, he let Jake in. He let himself fall in love and he let Jake become his _world_. And now he may just loose him. He forces him self to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. Maya notices and begins rubbing circles on his back. He focuses on that and by the time the paramedics are lifting the stretcher with Jake on it, he can breathe.

"Thank you." Ezekiel looks to Maya and she nods.

"No problem. Here's my number. Please call or text us and tell us what happens." Ezekiel takes the napkin with her name and number scrawled across it and nods before taking off after Jake.

"Hey, I'm right here." Ezekiel grabs his hand and places a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"Can he ride in the ambulance with me please?" Jake asks, blue eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Of course." One of the paramedics assures him. When they arrive back at the ambulance, Jake is loaded in first and Ezekiel climbs in after him, immediately taking a hold of his hand once more. Everything after that point is a bit of a blur to Ezekiel. He hardly remembers the ride to the hospital or what happened after the initial rush of doctors. He does remember Jake clutching to his hand as if his life depended on it every time the ambulance hit a bump and jostled his leg. He remembers the doctors rushing around Jake, tearing him from his grasp to take him for an X-ray and head CT. A nurse had spotted him staring at the door they had just taken him through like a kicked puppy. She had guided him to the waiting room where she sat down with him for a moment. Her name was Gertrude and she was a kind older woman with snow white hair and green eyes. She offered some words of advice and handed him some change for a cup of hot chocolate. She tells him that it's a popular beverage among patient's family and loved ones. He sees why by the time he's finished his third cup. Another half hour after that, Colonel Baird calls, worry clear in her voice.

"Hey, you guys have been gone for a long time. You guys okay?" Ezekiel takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to tell her what's happened.

"Uh, not exactly." He runs a hand through his hair. "Jake's in the hospital." There's a beat of silence, and for a moment, he thinks that the calls been cut off. Then he hears some shuffling on the other end.

"Which hospital?" Colonel Baird asks.

"Uh..." In the rush of Jake being hospitalized, he didn't think to ask the name of the hospital. Looking around, he spots a pamphlet with the hospital name on it. "St. Dominique's. I'm in the waiting room."

"I'm on my way. Don't move." The line goes dead before he has a chance to respond. Within minutes of the phone call, Colonel Baird walks into the waiting room.

"What happened?" She demands, looking like she wants to punch something.

"Well, uh, we were at the park and this little girl came up to us and told us that her kite got stuck in a tree. Jake climed the tree to get it and he, uh, fell." Ezekiel wrings his hands as he explains what happened. "They took him in for an X-ray and a head CT a while ago. I haven't heard anything else yet."

"And how are you doing with all of this?" Colonel Baird's expression softens as she sees his distress. He stuffs his hand in his pockets and shrugs.

"I'm fine." Thankfully, before Colonel Baird can respond, a doctor calls for the family and loved ones of Jacob Stone.

"I am Doctor Smith and I assume you are Ezekiel Jones, Mr. Stone's husband, correct?" He nods, trying not to look shocked, knowing that the doctor won't tell him much if he isn't either related to or married to Jake. "And who are you to Mr. Stone?"

"I'm his... mother-in-law, Colonel Baird. Ezekiel here is my son." She places a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder and he again has to disguise shock.

"Okay, right this way then." They are led to a small, seperate waiting room that sits in between the ER and the rest of the hospital. They take a seat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, Ezekiel sitting at the edge of his seat and bouncing his leg inpatiently.

"I have examined Mr. Stone's X-rays and CT scan and there's nothing too bad. We were able to reset his broken leg and place it in a cast. He also has a mild concussion." Ezekiel nods, relief flooding over him.

"No spine damage?" Colonel Baird asks.

"Fortunately, no. However, we will be keeping him overnight for observation. We should be able to release him in the morning." Colonel Baird smiles and briefly gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Can we go see him now?" Ezekiel asks. He wants to see that he really is okay with his own two eyes.

"Of course. Fair warning though, he may be a bit tired or out of it due to the pain meds. He's on the fifth floor." Doctor Smith leads them to the elevator and the entire ride up, Ezekiel rocks nervously on his heels. Colonel Baird stops him by placing a firm hand on his shoulder around the second floor. He takes the opportunity to send Jaden's parents a quick text message, telling them that everything is okay. Once off the elevator, he leads them to a room labeled 514 with "Jacob Stone" printed in large, bold letters underneath. Doctor Smith opens the heavy spruce door and pulls the curtain aside before leaving to give them some privacy. There are two beds in the room, but only the one closest to the bay window is occupied. The first thing he notices is his leg. It sits on a mountain of pillows constrained by a white cast. Jake himself sits surrounded by pillows and machines, the cervical collar now gone.

"Hey." Jake greets him, moving his arm from underneath the blanket and placing it on the bed palm up.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Ezekiel gently takes his hand in his, being careful to mind the IV.

"Tired. They just gave me some really strong pain meds. I see Colonel Baird is here. How are you doing?" She stands at the foot of the bed, a warm smile on her face.

"I'm good. I heard you fell out of tree trying to get a little girl's kite." Jake smiles sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, I just couldn't say no to her cute face." Colonel Baird laughs and Ezekiel shakes his head.

"Alright, I think you guys should have some alone time so I'm going to head back. I'll tell Flynn, Cassandra, and Jenkins what happened. See you in the morning." Colonel Baird pats Ezekiel on the shoulder and waves goodbye to them before leaving. As soon as she's gone, Jake moves over to make room for Ezekiel and drags him to the bed by the hand. He pulls Ezekiel towards him so that he's lying on his chest and places a kiss to the top of his head, much to his surprise.

"You sure you're alright, cowboy?" Ezekiel asks, draping an arm over Jake's stomach.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ruined our picnic." Jake begins to lazily run his free hand through Ezekiel's hair. He leans into the touch and Jake smiles.

"It's okay." Ezekiel answers, running his fingers along the edge of the blanket. As he breathes in the scent of old books and cologne that defines Jacob Stone, he's overwhelmed with emotion. He could have lost him. Jake has become his _home_ and he could have lost him. "You really scared me today."

"I'm so sorry." Jake hugs him a little tighter and buries his face in his hair. "I love you so much, Ezekiel."

"I love you too, Jake." Ezekiel buries his face in Jake's chest, hugging him back just as tight.

"Ezekiel?"

"Hmm?"

"Move in with me?" After getting over his initial shock, Ezekiel pulls out of Jake's embrace and sits up to look at him.

"Are you being serious right now?" Ezekiel looks at him incredulously.

"I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to or if it's too soon." Jake gestures wildly as he speaks. "I don't want you to feel obligated."

"No, no. It's okay. The question was just a bit of a surprise." Ezekiel shrugs.

"So what do you say?" Ezekiel pretends to ponder the question for a moment.

"Hm, do I want to wake up everyday to the man I love?" He taps his chin in fake thought. "Of course I want to move in with you. I call the left side of the bed."

"Really?" Jake asks, a smile creeping across his face.

"Yes, you dork." Ezekiel chuckles as he leans in for a kiss. Jake smiles through the kiss and Ezekiel has to pull away, unable to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

"I love you." Jake tangles a hand in Ezekiel's hair, looking up at him as if he is his entire world.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions or comments, please do not hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
